


Celebration

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, F/M, Gen, Sensuality, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mord'Sith didn't celebrate birthdays. They did, however, celebrate the day they became Mord'Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble for a People's Palace member

Mord'Sith didn't celebrate birthdays.

They did, however, celebrate the day they became Mord'Sith.

Most of the Sisters chose to mark the occasion alone or with a favoured companion – or pet – or two. Or they might stroll down to a local inn and terrify the locals.

Denna, however, was Rahl's – current - favourite and her day was to be honoured by all.

In the temple pool room, with the steam rising from the water, Denna was surrounded by her Sisters.

The symbols of her rank were removed, one by one, not in anger but with delicacy. Triana worked at Denna's laces and removed her protective corset. Garen knelt demurely and let Denna place one hand on her shoulder for balance to allow Garen to tug off her Sister's boots.

Erra, one of the newer members of the family, one that had caught Denna's eye, removed Denna's leathers.

Cara finally stepped forward and, with surprising tenderness, unbraided Denna's hair until it fell loose about her shoulders in a golden cascade.

Rahl, naked, was already in the pool, leaning against the side and had been lazily watching the spectacle unfold. Now he spoke.

"Join me, Denna."

Denna bowed her head. She removed her cotton undergarments and stepped into the pool. She moved slowly through the water to his side. Rahl smiled and ran damp fingers down her cheek.

"Your family celebrates the day you joined us, Denna."

"As do I, Lord Rahl," she replied. "Every day, but none more than this."

Rahl kissed her, briefly catching her lower lip between his teeth.

The other Sisters disrobed and joined them. Four of them moved to Rahl and Denna and began to soap their glistening skin and to massage their shoulders.

Mord'Sith didn't celebrate birthdays, but they did know how to celebrate.


End file.
